Caprichos
by font dial 99
Summary: Luffy cambio por amor,pero para mal,los mugiwaras se reunen y una vieja amiga despertara amores...  es mas interesante que la basura que escribi arriba


Luffy y sus nakama han encontrado el one piece hace 3 años, Luffy se ha enamorado de la emperatriz pirata ,quien al saber la noticia se contento mucho, pasaron los meses y a Luffy se le ocurrió una gran idea,pedirle matrimonio, pero el corazón de Hancock pertenecía al nuevo shichibukai John Oxenham un hombre fornido y amable quien se gano la simpatía de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

-Boa Hancock-dijo Luffy arrodillándose sacando una caja negra de su bolsillo izquierdo-¿te casarías conmigo?-dijo

-Luffy... lo siento pero es lo mismo por lo que acepte venir aquí yo... estoy comprometida con John-dijo Hancock-lo siento y salió de la habitación

Y ahí se quedo nuestro capitán favorita arrodillado viendo al suelo con una caja abierta tirada en el suela la en la cual se notaba algo brillante con forma circular, con el corazón destrozado y experimentando una sensación jamás sentida.

-que pretendes-dijo de repente pero el estaba solo

-!QUE PRETENDES VIDA YO QUE SIEMPRE E SIDO UN BUEN CHICO JAMAS E MATADO A NADIE ! !EN CAMBIO TU ME QUITASTE A MI HERMANO AMI ABUELO Y AHORA ME NIEGAS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR!-dijo un alterado Luffy hacia el cielo como si estuviera reclamando a la nada

Pasaron los meses y las cosas ya no eran iguales Luffy iba de aquí para allá destrozando islas emborrachándose, robando y matando ya no era el mismo era una persona diferente era para muchos: el verdadero rey de los piratas.

-oy Luffy-niichan creo que ahora te excediste-dijo una niña pequeña admirando el paisaje unas casas cortadas a la mitad con grandes escombros y un incendio a lo lejos.

-claro que no Anne y !quítate de aquí que estorbas!-dijo Luffy bruscamente

-sabes que no te molestaría si no fuera importante-dijo Anne

-bueno dime que quiere-contesto caminando

-es que falta un mes-dijo Anne quien lo seguía

-habla claro-dijo el pelinegro

-falta un mes exactamente para su reunión anual-finalizo la oración

-¿enserio? vaya se pasa rápido pero ¿en donde era la reunión?-dijo Luffy poniendo sus manos tras su nuca.

-en regnessem no esta tan lejos si sales ahora llegaras en 3 semanas-dijo Anne

-ja ¿eso es cerca-bromeo

-bueno pues estamos en medio del calm belt eso es muy cerca en comparación de otras islas-dijo molesta-bueno haz lo que quieras iré con mis padres porque ya me deben de creer muerta-dijo Anne quien dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-ya fue un año -se dijo así mismo

*1 mes después*

-AJJ 3 semanas sin romper nada para llegar y ser el primero-dijo Luffy

-bueno para ti fueron 3 semanas para mí fue 1 mes 2 semanas-dijo una voz femenina atrás de el

-¿quién eres?-dijo Luffy volteándose a ver quien llamaba era un chica con pelo naranja suelto un vestido blanco y unos tacones blancos.

-soy yo Nami- respondio dulcemente la pelirroja

-!NAMI! vaya que has cambiado-dio examinándola de pies a cabeza

-"pelo ondulado ,mejillas rosas, piel blanca, ojos grandes, pestanas largas ,nariz respingada, tiene muchas líneas, pechos grandes, vientre plano ,si solo pudiera ver sus piernas, NO LUFFY NO TE ENAMORES NO NONONONONONNONO NO LA MIRES VOLTEATE !RAPIDO! ¿NOME OYES? ¡RAPIDO!"-se dijo así mismo e hizo lo que se gritaba internamente se voltio dándole la espalda a la ex navegante.

-Luffy ¿me podrías explicar esto?-dijo Nami poniéndole en la cara el periódico en el que tenia como gran encabezado:

"Monkey D. deja a "medias" al pueblo hotlaim"

-pues es cierto-dijo Luffy sin darle importancia

-ahora estás en tu etapa de rebeldía o ¿qué?-le pregunto con las manos en su cadera

-no solo madure y recapacite no quiero ser un niño bueno toda mi vida-dijo el recostándose en la arena y poniéndose su sombrero en la cara.

Nami se agacho y le quito el sombrero a Luffy de la cara.

-Luffy te conozco hace 7 anos se que este no eres tu ¿ha pasado algo?-dijo Nami

-no no a pasado nada y devuélveme mi sombre-dijo Luffy

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no a a pasado nada-siguió insistiendo

Luffy levanto la mirada vio sus ojos esos ojos perfectos y profundos que hacía soñar mas de a mil hombres.

-La verdad es por una chica-dijo el de sopetón pues seguía mirando sus ojos y aceptémoslo una persona no cambia de la noche a la mañana completamente y Luffy a pesar de sus esfuerzos tenia al mismo cabeza de chorkito en el cerebro.

-¿una chica?-pregunto Nami con una ceja levantada

-"oh diablos lo dije"-pensó el rey de los piratas- fue una broma-

-entonces cual es el verdadero problema -dijo ella sentándose en la arena a lado de el

-el problema es que estas muy cerca-dijo Luffy muy arrogante

-¿cuál es tu problema?-dijo Nami mirando hacia otro lado

Luffy se paro se puso justo enfrente de Nami se agacho y se acerco a su cara la tomo del mentón

-mi problema eres tu-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa seductora

-aléjate baka-dijo Nami

-¿vez como se siente?-dijo Luffy quien acerco su mentón hacia él y le dio un beso corto no tan pasional pero fue correspondido no duro mucho tiempo pero al separarse.

-explícalo-dijo Nami

-mmmmm mi problema eres tú, la chica eres tú y ahora eres mi novia-dijo con una sonrisa

-"!SONRISA! ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SONRIO DESDE... eso… pero !SONREI!"-se dijo así mismo

-eso no lo decides tu cariño-dijo Nami

Luffy volvió a sonreír y se arrodillo después se fue acercando mas a ella y como reacción natural Nami fue recostando su espalda en el suelo, cuándo Nami estaba apoyada sobre sus codos y tenia media espalda en la arena Luffy dijo:

-ja pero estoy segura que quieres o ¿me equivoco?-

-muero Monkey D. -dijo Nami sacando la lengua como niña chiquita

-te ves linda incluso haciendo eso-dijo Luffy reincorporándose

-cuando se dignaran a aparecer estos-dijo Luffy

-Luffy falta una semana para el día exacto pueden llegar en cualquier dia-dijo Nami

-bueno más tiempo a solas -dijo Luffy

-Luffy esto sí es raro enserió ¿no te paso nada?-dijo Nami

-SI estoy bien-dijo Luffy

Sin que ninguno lo notara el periódico salió volando hace pocos minutos en el agua cayo una hoja de papel en la cual venia el articulo completo "Rompen compromisos: Hancock y John la pareja del ano se separan después de 2 meses de noviazgo"


End file.
